


Mine, only mine. Yours, only yours.

by Pajama_Han



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Original Male Character - Freeform, Victor’s brother, Yandere Victor Nikiforov, Yandere Yuuri Katsuki, implied/one-sided Chris/Yuuri, implied/one-sided Yuri/Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Yuuri doesn't realize just what he would do for Victor until he's already doing it. (aka Two yanderes, chillin' in the bathroom, snuggled up in blood 'cause they are gay!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wrote this on a whim... for those of you that like this stuff, I hope you enjoy!

Victor gazed adoringly up at the man thrusting himself up and down on his hard cock. The man covered in blood that wasn’t his own nor Victor’s, the man who’s spice-brown eyes glimmered with love, arousal, darkness, light, and more love, eternal love. _Love_. Love is what brought all of this on.

 

Yuuri hadn’t intended on walking home from running some late-night errands instead of getting a cab, but when he saw Yurio walking down the empty street, yelling at Victor on his cell phone, unaware of the man following him, something happened. The younger man seemed angry with his words, but his face told a different story.

 

Yurio was blushing. Not in rage, Yuuri could tell, but something else. As the blond hung up, Yuuri could hear him mutter under his breath, “Why didn’t he pick me?” 

Something snapped in Yuuri as he realized Yurio had a crush on Victor. _Yurio had a crush on Victor_ , he repeated in his head, _Yurio had a crush on his Victor. His. Only his_. 

 

It was serendipitous, honestly, that Yuuri had to buy a new pair of scissors after his and Victor’s set broke in two. Yuuri gulped and brought the new metal and plastic instrument out of his bag. Adrenalin surged and he dashed up behind the blond man, clapping a hand over his mouth to suppress his surprised scream.

 

Ah, Yuuri released his held breath, shuddering as he stabbed Yurio’s back. He wheeled the writhing man around to press his bleeding back against a nearby wall. The older man’s eyes were wide, almost unseeing as he began stabbing Yurio’s chest, hand still muffling his noises.

 

Yurio’s eyes, once wide and wild with fear now turned tired and glassy as his life bled out of his wounds.

“Victor is mine, you little bitch,” Yuuri didn’t think that was his voice, low and raspy with hate, pure hate, “you ungrateful punk, you’re lucky he even looked at you. Not anymore...” he pulled back and let Yurio’s limp body fall to the ground.

 

After he realized what he had done, Yuuri’s mind flashed through various things at a mile a minute. 

‘ _Oh my god, I murdered someone, I killed Yurio, but Yurio liked Victor, Victor can only be mine, Victor is mine, why did that feel good? Oh fuck I need to hide the body, what the hell do I do!?_ ’

 

He had decided on hoisting Yurio up onto his back and quickly running to his and Victor’s nearby apartment. Yuuri knew his fiancé was out drinking with Chris tonight, so he should have time to figure out what to do with Yurio’s body. Luckily it was late enough at night that nobody was around, so Yuuri could carry Yurio up to his apartment.

 

When Yuuri came to the front door, he found it to be unlocked. Worried that Victor had come home early, Yuuri made sure to be quiet, even though his heart was beating so strongly, he wondered if other people could hear it. 

 

Yuuri figured the best place to go would be the bathroom, as cleanup would be easier there after... whatever he was going to do had been done. Yuuri’s mind brought up all horror movies he had ever seen, trying to piece together the best way to dispose of a body. He made it to the bathroom and opened the door to find the lights on, and, dropping’s Yurio’s bleeding body to the floor in shock, to find two people already there.

 

Well, one person and one corpse.

 

Victor whipped his head around to look at Yuuri, a few scratches on his face and one of his eyes swollen and light purple. In front of him, limply sat on the counter near the sink was Chris... or what remained of him.

 

Chris’s face looked even more beaten than Victor’s, with two black eyes and bruises everywhere. His torso was open, not hastily and blindly stabbed like Yurio’s, but cleanly sliced to reveal his insides, pulsing slowly with the last gasps of life leaving his body. It gushed blood that dripped down the counter, staining the white porcelain sink and tile flooring bright red. 

 

Yuuri looked from Chris to his fiancé. The sleeves of Victor’s dress shirt had been rolled up, the majority of his bare forearms covered in blood. In one of his hands was a thin parrying knife from the kitchen, _though_ , Yuuri thought, _a scalpel would be more fitting for the scene_ ; in the other hand was something pink and fleshy, dripping blood over his dress pants. The most unnerving thing, however, aside from the knife and gore, was the wide, frozen smile on his handsome face. As if he had been grinning as he slaughtered his friend before being interrupted by Yuuri.

 

Victor stared at Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at Victor.

 

“He...” Yuuri choked on his voice before gulping and trying again, “Yurio was in love with you.”

Why did he say that? Why did he think making excuses was a good and fine thing to do right now?

Victor actually laughed, though it was clear he was shaken, “Chris was making dirty jokes and assumptions about you all night. After beating him half to death, I brought him up here to finish the job.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes welled with tears, and for a moment Victor was mortified to think he was upset, only to be reassured when Yuuri smiled softly, “You did that for my sake?”

Victor set aside the knife and whatever organ he had pulled out of Chris and moved to collect Yuuri into his arms, pulling him close, “I would do anything for you, my love, my Yuuri,” his fingernails sunk into the younger man’s arms slightly, “Only mine.”

 

Yuuri leaned up to kiss his fiancé, sweet and warm, feeling like the only people on earth. Distracted by the fact they weren’t even the only people in this room, Yuuri looked down at Yurio’s body.

“I don’t know what to do...” he admitted. 

Victor tilted his head up and kissed him again, “I will help.”

 

A few minutes later and both bodies had been cut up for easier disposal. The bathroom floor as well as the counters and bathtub were still covered in blood, but as soon as Yuuri had Yurio’s head moved aside, he allowed himself to be pulled into Victor’s arms and the two cuddled on the floor.

 

“This was your first time, yes?” Victor asked conversationally, thumbing at the blood stains on his love’s shirt, beginning to turn brown, “How did it feel?”

Yuuri tried to remember, being blinded by rage and jealousy when it happened, “I just... acted,” he admitted, “As soon as I grabbed the scissors when I saw him, I just saw red. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt like my head was underwater, that surge of ‘somethings wrong, I can’t breathe’, you know?” He looked at his fiancé.

 

Victor nodded and nuzzled into Yuuri’s fluffy hair, “That sounds like me during my first time. But before now, I didn’t really have anything to kill for,” he took the younger man’s right hand and looked at the ring there, shining gold even under the blood caking Yuuri’s hand, “now that I have you, I don’t want anything to get in the way of our love.”

Yuuri smiled and sighed, “I would kill for you again.” He didn’t even realize he said it out loud and was worried Victor would react poorly. The Russian man simply laughed and hugged him tighter, “I belong to you and you alone, my Yuuri, and you are mine and only mine. Though, should it come to this again, I would be more than happy to help you.”

 

The two kissed lazily, enjoying the metallic scent of blood as a garnish on their individual scents. Victor slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and the younger man hummed softly, sucking on Victor’s lower lip. Victor slid Yuuri’s shirt up and off of his body and for a moment, Yuuri wondered if they were really going to have sex on a blood-covered floor. As Victor moved his hand to cup Yuuri’s dick through his sweatpants, the younger man embarrassedly found himself more excited than not at the prospect.

 

Victor grinned wolfishly and moved to straddle Yuuri’s hips, unbuttoning and pulling off his own shirt. Yuuri blushed and ran his sticky hands up to feel up his fiancé’s chest. The older man moaned softly as his love’s bloody fingers groped his pecs and squeezed his nipples. Victor moved his hips, making his growing erection rub against Yuuri’s. 

 

Yuuri surged up to kiss his fiancé, who kept grinding their stiffening cocks together. The room smelled like death, but it went unnoticed as the two lovers enjoyed their passion. Following their shirts, two sets of pants and underwear wind up thrown to a random corner of the bathroom. 

 

Victor pulled Yuuri to flip their positions, Yuuri straddling him now. The Russian man suckled at Yuuri’s earlobe and whispered hotly into it, “All mine, Yuuri, please be mine forever!”

Yuuri whimpered and nodded, “Only yours, Victor, I could never want anyone else,” he reached down and gently gripped both of their cocks and stroked, “ah, a-and you’re mine, Vitya~”

 

Victor groaned and groped blindly behind him along the rim of the bathtub. He found a small bottle of lube (they loved shower sex), and poured a fair amount onto his fingers. Yuuri moved to kneel and spread his cheeks for Victor’s probing fingers. The older man hummed and leaned up to kiss his love, “Mm, so good for me, Yuuri. You like my fingers here?”

Yuuri moaned as Victor’s blood and lube-slick fingers prodded and stretched him open, “Yess, Victor, please get me ready for you,” he painted and gave his fiancé his best Eros smile, “I want to ride you right here.”

 

Victor gulped and smiled up at Yuuri, amazed that this sexy, perfect man was his and only his. After deeming his love stretched enough, Victor held his erection steady and Yuuri lined himself up to sliiide down. Both men moaned as they connected. Victor reached up to thread a sticky hand into Yuuri’s hair and pulled him down for a hot, noisy kiss as the younger man started a quick, deep pace.

 

Up and down, in and out, blood and love, Victor and Yuuri.

 

Yuuri threw his head back and let out a loud gasp as his fiancé’s cock hit just the right spot. He grinned down at Victor and clenched his muscles, making himself even tighter. The older man’s hips stuttered at the sudden sensation and he moaned out loud. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he opened his eyes to see Yuuri licking his lips, his red fingers pushed into Victor’s mouth.

“Only I can make you feel this way, Vitya,” he sighed, moving his hips slowly, teasingly, “Give me all of your love and lust, everything you have, give it to me and only me!” 

 

His thrusts picked up the pace and Victor hummed delightedly, swirling his tongue around the fingers before removing them, “I’ll give you everything you can take, my Yuuri! I’m yours, zolotse, oh fuck,” He felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm and he reached out to stroke his love to completion, “Come for me, my love, I want to see how much you love me!”

Yuuri screamed and thrusted himself as low as he could, making Victor’s cock reach as deep as possible and he came, shuddering and spurting hot white cum over Victor’s chest, already messy with sweat and blood that seeped through his shirt.

 

The scene was too much for Victor and with a strained groan, he came deep inside Yuuri, who cursed softly at the oversensitive-pleasure of being filled up. Victor gently pulled Yuuri up and off of his softening member, and laid him aside to snuggle beside him on the floor. As both men came down from their individual highs, they couldn’t help the soft, punch-drunk giggles that bubbled up from their chests like champagne.

 

“I-if you had told me,” Yuuri panted, laughing lightly, “that this is how today would end, I wouldn’t have believed you!”

Victor giggled as he dipped his fingertip into the puddle beneath them and booped Yuuri’s nose, making a little red dot. Yuuri puffed up his cheeks and Victor giggled and kissed him sweetly, “My perfect Yuuri, you’re so amazing...” he sighed and sat up a bit, “Want to clean up and then have a bath?”

 

Yuuri smiled warmly and his eyes shone with adoration, “I’d love to, my Victor...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Yurio and Christophe, Yuuri and Victor found out that they can sate their bloody desires without the threat of jealousy... and make some money on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After way too long, I finally wrote a second chapter! I went more plot-forward with this one, and if y’all want a third with more smut, I’ll do my best to satisfy! Just drop a comment and let me know! ^_^ I hope you enjoy!

After that night with Yurio and Chris, Yuuri was curious when Victor mentioned he had killed before. Apparently, his brother ran an exclusive deep-web business that Victor occasionally helped out with. One morning, the Russian man offhandedly mentioned his brother, Miron, could use another part-time hitman. Yuuri didn’t even question it. He simply matched Victor’s grin and greedily looked over the black business card Victor presented him.

They were perfect, Miron had decided, as he viewed his business’s statistics. Victor and Yuuri were shaping up to be the best pair of hired killers he could have hoped for. They were swift, stealthy, and thorough, which is exactly what the job called for. The pay was good too, more than enough to pay for their wedding alone, even without their skating earnings.

It was amazing to watch them work together. Yuuri dealt with the break-ins and surveillance while it seemed Victor knew every possible way to harvest organs for the black market and how to clean up a scene so it looked like nothing had even occurred. When it came to the actual act, it was mesmerizing. The lovers seemed to dance as they took life, whether it was Yuuri elegantly smothering someone as Victor held them down, or Victor dissecting a target and playfully presenting their bloody heart to his husband like a valentine. They seemed to really like their new jobs.

But the boss didn’t even know the half of it. Since joining the business, Victor and Yuuri had somehow gotten even closer. They often refused to take solo missions, much preferring to be by their love’s side. Really, though, the two just liked to show off to each other.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help biting his lip whenever he watched Victor choke somebody out, gazing wantonly as the older man’s muscles flexed under his dress shirt.

Victor, too, loved seeing his husband in the middle of a job. The way Yuuri’s eyes would darken and the dangerous smile that would bloom across his face as he pressed a syringe of tranquilizer into a gagged target’s neck was almost as lovely as the pure smile he had during his vows at their wedding.

 

Needless to say, the two couldn’t keep their eyes or hands off each other.

Victor figured if he could erase every trace of evidence from a murder scene, he could clean up after he and Yuuri had sex at said scene. Ever since that first night when they opened up and discovered each other’s dark side, the couple’s sex life had been _phenomenal_. How gorgeous Yuuri looked underneath Victor as he was pounded into a blood-soaked carpet. How loud Victor moaned when Yuuri fucked his face after a job well done.

They had slotted their new jobs perfectly into their life. Since it was off-season, the couple could practice during the day per Victor’s schedule, and take on whatever jobs Victor’s brother sent them at night.

 

-~-

 

Yuuri hummed quietly and stirred his tea, gazing out the kitchen window at the rain drizzling onto the bustling city streets below. Behind him, he heard the fridge opening and closing followed by a gentle voice, “Yuuri, I only have eyes for you.”

The younger man turned to see his husband grinning and holding up a tube with two white spheres floating in liquid.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed at his husband, “Victor, you know what I said about keeping body parts in the fridge.” He put on a fake scolding tone and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

Victor laughed back and put the eyes back in the fridge, “Sorry, love, but remember, the office was closed last night! I had to keep these fresh,” He set his hands on Yuuri’s waist and kissed him softly.

 

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck, “We have that special job tonight, right?”

The older man held his love tighter, “Yes, zolotse, Miron says it will be more dangerous than the other times,” he tilted his husband’s face up to look at him, “I could do it alone. Are you sure you want to come, too?”

Yuuri smiled, charmed at his love’s concern, but he pecked his lips and went back to sip his tea on the windowsill, “We always work better as a team, Vitya, and besides, if you leave me behind,” he smiled darkly and picked up the pair of scissors on the countertop, twirling them in his fingers, “I might get jealous~”

It took all of two seconds for Victor to lunge at his giggling husband, hoist him over his shoulder, and rush to their bedroom.

 

After some pre-job exercise, Victor and Yuuri suited up for the night. This particular job required them to sneak into a large, formal gala held by the chief of police. The plan was straightforward: infiltrate the party, find the target, get him to a secure location, kill, clean up, get out, report back to Miron. The plan may have been simple, similar to any other public job they’ve gotten, but this was going to be a huge event with tighter security than anything Victor and Yuuri had dealt with before.

Victor kept stealing glances at his husband in the bathroom mirror as they both prepared for the party. His Yuuri looked dashing in a black suit and dark crimson dress shirt. At Victor’s request, he wore a simple black tie instead of the vivid red, rose-printed one Yuuri wanted. His normally fluffy hair had been gelled back and he wore green-coloured contact lenses instead of his glasses just in case.

Looking up from patting his neck with cologne, Yuuri smiled at Victor, “Like what you see?” He teased, taking in Victor’s appearance with loving eyes. The taller man wore a pinstriped navy blue suit with a silk dress shirt, the same one he wore on their wedding day, Yuuri remembered fondly, before internally scolding Victor to not dare get it dirty. The main change Yuuri noticed was his hair. Fringe combed back and hair-sprayed to stay there, his love’s whole, handsome face was on display (his perfect blue eyes changed to a crisp hazel colour from his own coloured contacts). The soft silver strands fell down to his mid-back due to the hair extensions he put in for the night. They normally didn’t have to use disguises, but tonight, they couldn’t take any chances of being discovered.

“Always, my love,” Victor hummed, leaning over for a quick kiss as he reached for the cologne bottle, “We must be careful tonight so as to not ruin your pretty suit.”

Yuuri pouted and narrowed his eyes, “Yes, and that goes double for you! That’s the shirt you wore at our wedding, Vitya...”

The older man grinned, “Hm, maybe I should do it with my shirt off then?”

Yuuri gulped and flushed at the mental picture. His love’s powerful arms and chest on display, coated in thick blood begging to be licked off... He shook his head, needing to focus before he smiled shyly at his laughing husband.

“You really like watching me get all messy, don’t you?” Victor asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to tease.

The younger man shuffled his feet and looked away with a cute blush on his cheeks, “Yeah, but then again,” he looked up at Victor and caressed his cheek, “I think you look amazing all the time.”

 

-~-

 

The couple looked across the street at the brightly-lit building where the gala was taking place. Victor checked his satchel to make sure he had everything they would need... Small bottle of bleach, two sets of gloves, scalpel, huge knife, some different types of tranquilizer, a clean syringe, disinfectant wipes, and a small garbage bag.

Yuuri pulled up his text message log with Miron and found the picture of their target. He showed Victor, who looked at him thoughtfully.

“He’s a local police officer, apparently he’s been undermining the force by stealing funds. Also he’s been sexually harassing the chief’s daughter.” Victor explained, scowling, “Miron told me the hit wascalled by the daughter herself.”

Yuuri memorized his face and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He kissed his husband for luck and they both exited Victor’s car.

 

As they walked across the street, they could already see the armed security guards at each entrance. Yuuri breathed out an anxious sigh. Victor squeezed his hand tightly and smiled reassuringly. They could do this. They were going to do this.

They walked in with no trouble and with no one recognizing them. Perfect. They glanced around the bustling ballroom. There was a live group playing elegant classical music, an open bar, a champagne fountain...

“He’s sitting at the bar,” Yuuri murmured, leaning up to Victor’s ear, “How do you want to get him?”

Victor thought for a moment, putting a finger to his lips, “We should find a way to get him alone with us, to leave the room...” He thought aloud.

Yuuri brainstormed and then smiled, “Maybe I can sneak beside him and put tranquilizer in his drink?”

Victor nodded and discretely slid the bottle to the younger man.

 

Victor watched from afar, impressed at his husband’s ability to sneak right up beside their target. Yuuri explained that it was because he was so plain and average, while Victor argued that everyone else was just blind to his beauty! And for that alone, they deserved to die!

Unfortunately for Yuuri, the target wasn’t as blind as expected. He turned away from the girl he was chatting up to face Yuuri and gave a drunken smile.

“Hey, cutie, can I buy ya a drink?”

Yuuri didn’t expect to engage with him, but took a breath and gave a fake smile back, “I’ll have whatever your having.”

The man called over the bartender and ordered another of whatever colourful cocktail he was slurping. He leant a little closer to Yuuri, “You’re just... really cute,” he slurred, moving his hand along the bar, “Why don’t you and I go out to my car for a bit, huh?” His hand fell to rest a bit too high on Yuuri’s thigh and the younger man gasped, trying his hardest not to just fucking punch this creep out.

Yuuri looked across the room and saw Victor, body tense and eyes wide, burning with anger. Clearly he wanted this guy dead as soon as possible.

Yuuri gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the bar, noticing the man next to him had gone back to flirting with the very annoyed girl.

 

Once Yuuri got his drink, he stealthily poured in a decent amount of tranquilizer and, after making sure no one was watching, swapped his drink with the target’s.

Yuuri picked up the non-tampered with drink and strolled back to Victor.

The younger man held the cocktail glass up to his husband, “Care for a drink while we wait?”

Victor smiled and shook his head, setting the drink on a nearby table, “None for me and absolutely none for you, this will require two steady heads.”

Yuuri was about to give his husbandanother witty return, when movement from across the room caught their attention. They watched as the man’s body slumped off of his barstool and onto the floor. The bartender and the girl looked shocked. Victor and Yuuri shared a look before approaching the unconscious man.

“Oh, god, did he drink too much?” Yuuri called in mock sympathy.

Victor leant down and, with his considerable strength, picked him up to lean against him, “We’ll take him to the hospital, don’t worry about anything!” He assured the worried bartender with a smile.

 

Yuuri helped Victor carry the man out a side door and behind the back of the building.

Yuuri looked around, noting the absence of guards, “Okay, I don’t know if security comes this way or not, so we should be quick.”

Victor nodded and held the man up against the brick wall, his head lolling limply against his shoulder. The couple tugged on the gloves Victor had stashed in his bag.

The older man grimaced at their target, “What a disgusting man... I can’t even decide how to end his pathetic life.”

“I know you want to torture him,” Yuuri gently laid his hand on his husband’s shoulder, “but if we want it done here, we need to end it quickly.”

Victor turned to his love and smiled, “I know, zolotse,” he kissed his temple softly and shifted the unconscious man over a bit, “mind holding him up while I get ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded and took over holding the man against the wall by his shoulders. Yuuri reminded himself why they needed to kill him: undermining the police and sexual harassment. Sometimes he needed to repeat the details to himself to make it easier. But the one thing that fully reassured his decision to be a hitman each and every time was Victor.

“Thank you, love,” Victor sang as he reached out to hold up the man again, “I’ll take it from here if you would like to keep watch!”

Yuuri looked at Victor and choked on his breath, “Wha- why did you take your shirt off!?” He couldn’t help flushing at his husband’s bare chest.

The older man smirked at Yuuri and shrugged, free hand twirling the large knife he brought with him, “You said it yourself, zolotse, you didn’t want me to get my shirt messy!”

Yuuri smiled, amused, and huffed out a sigh before going to check the parameter.

 

Victor turned to the man he had pinned against the wall, still unconscious. Thank god Yuuri gave him so much tranquilizer, it would make this easy. Victor wheeled the man around to face the wall and held his forehead before dragging a deep slash through his neck. His blood shot against the brick wall, turning it an even deeper red.

Yuuri peeked around the corner of the building and saw the trail of a flashlight approaching. He dashed back to Victor with wide eyes.

“Victor, a guard is coming,” he whispered, on the verge of panic.

Wordlessly, Victor tugged Yuuri close and smiled, “Hold onto me, zolotse,” the older man hoisted his husband into his arms and pinned him against the now dead body against the wall. It would be hard to see the body in this position.

 

“Victor, wha-!?” Yuuri was about to ask before Victor was kissing him deep and purposefully.

The flashlight beam turned the corner and rested on the couple. Victor pulled back and with a fake-surprised gasp, turned to look at the security guard.

The figure jolted, no doubt surprises as well, and Yuuri was about to wiggle free of his husband’s grasp before he heard the guard’s embarrassed voice.

“Oh! I- uh, sorry guys!” The guard waved awkwardly before retreating back around the side of the building. The couple stayed quiet enough to hear him explain to someone, probably another guard, “Hey dude, don’t go around back, there’re two people hooking up...”

 

Victor looked to Yuuri and giggled. The younger man couldn’t help but laugh along, though more embarrassed than anything, as the brief make-out session has gotten him a bit hot under the collar.

Victor set his love down before moving to hold the dead body up against the wall again, “We should finish up quick...” he murmured.

Taking the knife in hand once more, Victor wondered how he should go about this. He turned to Yuuri, who had seemed to have spaced out, staring at Victor’s arms, chest, and back, “Babe?” He called.

“Hm?” He heard his love hum back.

“How should I slice this bastard?” The older man asked almost conversationally.

Yuuri glanced up, a new look in his eyes that made Victor gulp... that was his Eros look.

 

His husband gently trailed his hand over Victor’s bare shoulders and purred, “I say we drag him to the car, drop him off at the office for the other guys to deal with, then get home so you can finish what you started~”

Victor was surprised, but willing to play along with Yuuri’s sexy mood, “Oh? But zolotse, don’t you love seeing me,” he reached around the body’s shoulder and gripped the still-bleeding gash in his throat, pulling his hand away covered in blood, “all messy?”

Yuuri shuddered as Victor made a show of trailing his red fingers gently down his neck, feeling up his chest and plucking his thumb over one nipple, peaked from the cool night air.

The younger man bit his lip, feeling himself get excited at the strength and power of his husband.

Yuuri shook his head to focus and reached into Victor’s bag, “Quick, take him to the car, I’ll clean up...” he grabbed the bottle of bleach and tugged the corpse into his laughing husband’s arms. As the older man turned to obey his husband’s request, he heard Yuuri call for him, “and, Vitya?”

Victor swivelled back to see Yuuri smiling slyly, “Keep your shirt off.”

 

Yuuri could hear his husband’s low, amused chuckle as he splashed the strong-smelling bleach over the blood on the wall and on the ground. As the deep red mixture ran into a nearby sewer drain, Yuuri knew they were clear. He re-capped the bleach and casually strolled back to the car.

 

-~-

 

“Wonderful job again, boys,” Miron shook his brother and brother-in-law’s hands with a warm smile, two of his workers moving the body from the trunk into the warehouse, “We’ll contact the young lady tomorrow morning and you’ll be paid swiftly. I must say, Victor, this was some of your fastest work yet!”

Victor gave a heart shaped smile, “Aw, big brother~ you’re making me blush!”

Miron quirked an eyebrow and poked Victor on his dried-blood covered chest, “Surprised you can blush without a shirt on...” he joked and Yuuri looked away, embarrassed.

Victor gently wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders and waved, “We really must be off, Miron! Hope to hear back from you sooon~!” And with that, he whisked Yuuri off.

“Take care, Miron! Everyone!” The Japanese man called with a wave, equally excited to get out of there.

 

The couple buckled up and Victor drove out of the compound, turning on the local news radio to see if any reports have been filed yet.

Yuuri watched his husband’s hands flex on the leather steering wheel. Such strong hands that could lift bodies, work, _kill_. But soft hands, too, that could wipe away tears, massage sore muscles, and make Yuuri lose his mind in bed. God, was he in love.

The younger man meant his head over to rest on his husband’s shoulder, “Mine,” he hummed happily, “Only mine.”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, “Yours, love... only yours.”


End file.
